Gear Chronicle
"Gear Chronicle" (ギアクロニクル Giakuronikuru) is a clan from the nation of Dark Zone, introduced in the G Trial Deck 1: Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon. Units in this clan are themed around creatures wearing armory many of which feature gears in their artworks. This clan's playstyle seems to represent their ability to manipulate time through various methods such as giving the player an additional turn, returning units to the deck, restricting which units the opponent can guard with,etc. Chrono Shindo uses this clan in the anime and manga. Background What is Gear Chronicle? (October 27, 2014) It is an army appeared abruptly from the mysterious gate called "Interdimensional Gate", excavated from Dark Zone's ancient ruins. Lead by Gear Dragons with the power to transcend over space and time, the army keeps on traveling across all eras and dimensions. Those who synchronize themselves with the minds and power of Gear Dragons are welcomed to join the interdimensional transcendence journey as comrades. The nations of Cray are cautious about their actions, and proceed to inspect them, but their purpose remains unknown. ---- What is Gear Chronicle? (October 31, 2014) "Gear Chronicle" is the travelers who transcend over time and space on their journey of ponderation. During the great war against the invaders, a small warp of space-time occurs on the Planet Cray. Having descried the warp, "Chrono Jet Dragon" opened the "Gate" and descended to the world. Accompanied by a flash of light, the Gate opens at Dark Zone's ancient ruins. The emerged Gear Chronicle occupies the ruins as its base and goes into action... Sets containing Gear Chronicle cards Booster Sets *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (16 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Beauty (??? cards) Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 1: Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon (19 cards) Starter Sets *G Starter Set: Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon Races Shared Races *Workeroid Unique Races *Gear Beast *Gear Colossal *Gear Dragon *Gearoid List of Gear Chronicle cards Grade 0 *Belly Clock, Gear Rabbit (Stand) (Gear Dragon) *Gunner Gear Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Lucky Pot Dracokid (Draw) (Gear Dragon) *Steam Battler, Dadashig (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Battler, Mashuda (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Shu Sin (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ululu (Heal) (Gearoid) *Thrilled Worker (Stand) (Workeroid) *Timepiece Dracokid (Gear Dragon) Grade 1 *Apex Standing Gearwolf (Gear Beast) *Maser Gear Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Plus Wing Dragon (Gear Dragon) * Shy Gear Raven (Gear Beast) *Steam Breath Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Maiden, Alulim (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Burnham (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Dizcal (Gearoid) *Steam Scalar, Gigi (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Toge (Gearoid) Grade 2 *Clockwork Gear Tiger (Gear Beast) *Heaping Carapace Gear Turtle (Gear Beast) *Relic Master Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Smoke Gear Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Fighter, Amber (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Puzur Ili (Gearoid) *Twin Maser Dragon (Gear Dragon) Grade 3 *Chrono Jet Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Fatewheel Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Giant Soldier of the Pulverizing Arm (Gear Colossal) *Ruin Disposal Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Knight, Ubaru Tutu (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Elulu (Gearoid) Grade 4 *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon (Gear Dragon) Trivia *Gear Chronicle is currently the only clan that does not possess a Limit Break unit. * Gear Chronicle is the first revealed clan in http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Cardfight!!_Vanguard_G Category:Gear Chronicle